Students
by Sayosi
Summary: G Gundam characters are in jr. high and Rain is going to meet Domon in the parking lot! Finished and epilouge
1. The Speeches

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam!!! This is my second fic!!!  
  
Students  
  
  
  
I thought it was just going to be another day at Guntoon Jr. High. Until I remembered that today was student council election day. I dreaded this day!  
  
"Hi! Did you remember your speech this year, Rain?" questioned Allenby.  
  
Luckily the bell rang before I had to answer that. The first thing on the agenda today was student council speeches. *-*;  
  
"Now everybody take a seat. I will read off the people that are running for student council. Domon, Cecil, Argo, George, Janet, Cath, Bunny, Shirley, Chibodee, Sai, Nastasha, Marie, and Rain. Is there anybody who handed in a slip but isn't on here? Okay is there anybody who doesn't want to run for student council that handed in a slip?" said Ms. Gookenwiserd in two and a half breaths.  
  
I shot my hand up right away. Argo's was up too. He wasn't much of a talker.  
  
"So Rain and Argo dropped out of running for student council." Ms. G said having a hard time holding back her back and front flips of joy.  
  
I could tell that she didn't like me from the first time I met her. That death glare when I looked at her. She hasn't given that glare at me in awhile. Maybe it is because her job is one the line but I thought she didn't like being a teacher.  
  
"Lets start out with the speeches. Domon, your up first." Ms. G said almost squealing with delight.  
  
I swear Ms. G had a crush on Domon. She's around 45 years old and that's at least a 30-year difference.  
  
Being mostly zoned out most of the time. I thought I heard Domon say: "I will try to expand the banana-eating time and the taking-a-nap time. I'll try to get more monkeys too. Also I'll try to get more chickens."  
  
Next up was Cecil. Again it seemed like I was in the Twilight Zone. So I thought she said: "Having hair and noodles for lunch is confusing because you can't tell the noodles from the hair. So I will try to get a new lunch menu and more cooking fishes."  
  
I almost barfed from that one and with George up next I was going to barf. Staring at the ceiling all the time George was talking. I think he said something like this: "I will make sure that there is a rose and a picture of me everywhere you look. Also there has to be something done about those lunches. The eyeball surprise has some brains in it and I think they should have some toe nails in it too."  
  
With that one I was going to barf but I held it back. Now it was time to stare at the cockroach scurrying across the floor. Janet was next and being to distracted by the bug thinking that I heard Janet say: "To have a equal amount of skin flakes in here we need to use lotion! So bring a bottle of lotion to school everyday! I will try to get pepperoni to rub on our skin! Won't that be nice?"  
  
Now I was confused but that's what I get. I decided to count the hairs on the back of Domon's head. (I sat behind him.) 1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10. 10 down 1,000,000 to go! Cath was up next. Naturally being to distracted with counting the hairs on Domon's head I thought she said: "To have fun days like walk around in your underwear/boxers day or walk on your hands day. You need to vote for MEEEEE! I will try to do something about the worms in your desk."  
  
Beginning to get tired of counting the hairs on Domon's head. Bunny was up and I was clearly not interested in listening to Bunny's speech. I seemed to start an obsession with counting so I started to count the wrinkles on Ms. G's face. I was up to 6 when I thought I heard Bunny say: "We need more flowers to eat and bugs to pet. Also we need to do something about the school lunches. I agree with George that the eyeball surprise should have something added but not toe nails. It should have some earwax in it too."  
  
I counted 57 wrinkles on Ms. G face. Shirley was heading to the front of the room when I spotted a family of cockroaches with a mom wearing a pink dress, a dad wearing a blue business suit, a sister wearing a purple dress, and a brother wearing a red t-shirt. I thought I was going mad. Maybe I was? Shirley was blabbing about something, it sounded like this: "Having lamas in the room will be possible if you vote for me. To have lamas' leave little presents would be one of the many joys of having lamas! So I'm the best choice if you like LAMAS!!!!!  
  
Being fully confused I felt my mind slowly melting away into my skull. A family of cockroaches and Shirley talking about lamas. Chibodee was the next to give a ridiculous speech. While staring around the classroom, finding nothing to entertain me, I started to count the hairs on my head. 1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10.11.12.13.14.15.16. 17.18.19.20. I only heard parts of Chibodee's speech and with my mind melting away. What I hear is ridiculous: "If you vote for me for oozes council I would hire more lions to floss our teeth. Also more zebras to brush our teeth."  
  
I was up to 100 and had at least 60,000 left. Sai was digging through his desk trying to find his paper. I was beginning to get a headache. Probably from my brain melting. Sai finally found his paper. When I started counting my eyelashes I knew I was obsessed with counting. Naturally when I heard Sai's speech it was simply stupid: "We must have an equal number of hair on each eyelash. (Coincidence.) If that is to be true I'm your man, I mean boy, no bro, whatever! That is a very important part of longitude and latitude! I need a job so help me God! Who put that in! I know who did that it was I!!! It was all ME!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
I stopped counting and was almost scared. Nastasha was up at the front of the class with her crop with her. Now I was scared. I stared at the crop the entire time she was talking. Thinking scared thoughts I heard only scary things: "If you don't vote for me you will get ten in the butt and ten in the bladder. Then I'll drink the sweet juices from your eyes. If you do vote for me we will have pink ponies to ride on across the clouds."  
  
The last part was the scariest. Marie walked confidently up to the front of the class. I began to guess how thick Argo's eyebrows are and kept arguing with myself. To caught up in my own mind hearing Marie's speech wasn't my top priority. Arguing with myself and listening to Marie's speech was harder than I thought: "Having fish guts for lunch is the best! Pictures of fishes should be hung up all over the school would be a great memorial for all the fish we had to kill to make the school's lunches. If you want theses things vote for me!"  
  
Finally the speeches where done and I got out of the Twilight Zone! Ms. G handed out ballets to cast our vote. I marked off Domon's name. He kept his head still when I was counting the hairs on his head. The bell rang and on the way out we put our votes in a box. Domon stopped me in the hall.  
  
"I would have voted for you if you would have ran for student council," Domon whispered to me.  
  
Tell me if you want a second chapter or not. All I want is 2 reviews saying they want another chapter. Please R&R. I know this may be OOC for Rain. I know Rain is usually is on top of things. Hope you liked it! 


	2. Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam.  
  
Problems  
  
Did I hear what I just heard?! I couldn't believe my ears! Brrring. No time to think. I had to go to math before I got a tardy slip! It was only a door down.  
  
"It's math time! So turn the page to 259 and we'll learn about order of operations! In a more complicated version! Mr. Cinomonbread said.  
  
Almost everybody made fun of his name so he makes us say Mr. C. He thinks we're ungrateful teens.  
  
"Shi!" Chibodee whispered.  
  
"Did you just say the s word?!"Mr. C asked angrily.  
  
"No I said shi!" answered Chibodee.  
  
"Now you've done it!" yelled Mr. C.  
  
"It's just a word!"  
  
"It's a bad word!"  
  
"No it's not! I just said shi!"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"Now you're acting like the world is ending! Come on it's not even a word! I think?"  
  
"Go to the principal's office!"  
  
"Fine!! But I only said shi!"  
  
I could hear Chibodee complaining on his way out the door. Mr. C fainted. Some of the teacher's pets ran up to help. I personally didn't like math. Something hit the back of my head. It was a balled up ball of paper. I opened it and it read: Meet me in the school parking lot after school.  
  
Domon  
  
Was this a trick or was this really from Domon? I would have to find out after school. Mr. C was beginning to get up.  
  
"Now class let's get on with class without Mr. Crocket," Mr. C said. With the last part he sounded a little happy.  
  
So we were going to have math after all. Yippee.  
  
"I've decided not to have each of you go into partners and do theses worksheets. They are on order of operations and you should know how to do them. I don't want one partner doing all the work! We will try to have boy and girl teams. Any left over will be together," Mr. C assigned.  
  
Domon walked over to me and asked, "Do you want to be my partner?"  
  
"S-sure," I stuttered. Why did I stutter?  
  
"I'll go get the worksheets!" he said while walking towards Mr. C.  
  
I looked around the room to see who else was pared up: Cecil and Sai, Nastasha and Argo, Marie and George. Shirley and Bunny, Janet and Cath were pared up because there were no boys left. Allenby was talking to Mr. C. She got placed in a group of three with Shirley and Bunny. Domon came back carrying what seemed like 20 worksheets!  
  
"Better get started," he said looking at the clock.  
  
We had 45 minutes.  
  
* 40 minutes later *  
  
We are done! Finally! Domon got up to go give the worksheets to Mr. C. I looked towards Allenby's group. Shirley and Allenby were done. Bunny must have gotten one of the hard ones.  
  
"So, what are we going to do for the next 5 minutes?" Domon asked.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Did you think the worksheets were tuff?"  
  
He must have decided in his head. "Some of them."  
  
"Yeah. Me too."  
  
I'm usually a talker, but lately when I'm talking to Domon I'm not. Why is that?  
  
"Rain?"  
  
"Huh? Sorry I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, I was." Brrring. Saved by the bell. Again. ^_^;  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry. I know this is short. I think I'm having writers block. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please review! 


	3. The Moment of Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam.  
  
The Moment of Truth  
  
  
  
Chibodee made every teacher really P.O.ed at him. He was in a crappy mood, probably because of what happened in math. The bell rang to tell school was finally over. I quickly went to my locker and stuffed all my homework in my backpack.  
  
"Where's the fire?" came a voice from behind me. (A/N I didn't know what else to say.)  
  
It was Allenby. "No time to talk! I'm in a hurry!" I sped off before she could reply.  
  
"Over here."  
  
It was Domon. He led me over to the side of the school. Almost nobody came over here. "Why did you want to meet me here?"  
  
"I needed to ask you something."  
  
Why should he need to ask me something? "So, what did you need to ask me?"  
  
"Um...I was w-wondering if m-maybe hang ou-out with me sometime?"  
  
Out of all the times I heard Domon talk he never stuttered. It was a difficult question to ask. "Sure." A smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"Great. How about tomorrow night at 6? We'll have dinner and do something after that?"  
  
"Sound great."  
  
"See you tomorrow." He ran off towards his house waving.  
  
"Bye!" I was so excited! I couldn't wait till tomorrow!  
  
*Future*  
  
I am an adult now and engaged with Domon. Who ever knew I would meet my future husband in jr. high?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. I was having writers block at first and then I went into an Inuyasha craze! (For those of you that don't know Inuyasha is an anime.) I never got around to writing the chapter. I'm not going to do anymore G Gundam fic anymore or at least not for a while. If you like Inuyasha I'm going to start to write Inuyasha fics. I have hundreds of ideas. (Well not that many, but I do have a lot!) Bye for now. 


	4. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I don't own G Gundam.  
  
I'm back! I've decided to write an epilogue for Students. I really should be working on Telling (my Inuyasha fic and it's over 21,000 words long and currently on 14 chapters). I'm doing this because I got so many reviews (in my opinion) for only 3 short chapters.  
  
I would like to tell you that ever since I started writing Telling I've been having trouble not writing romance. That's probably not a problem considering that this is a humor/romance fic. Also that I'm so used to writing Inuyasha and Kagome's personalities that I probably won't get Domon and Rain's right. Anyway, enjoy the epilogue.  
  
Epilogue  
  
I leaned back into the couch gently rubbing my now expanded stomach. Domon rounded the corner with his gaze meeting mine. He gave me a smirk and took a seat next to me. "In about another mouth we'll have a son," he stated, rubbing my stomach the same way I was moments before."  
  
"Or daughter," I reminded him. Domon just grunted and leaned back while wrapping an arm around my shoulders. The doctors had said there was at least a 96% chance that our baby would be a boy and the other 4% would be a girl. The odds were greatly in Domon's favor. I would love either one equally but I just didn't like when Domon was right. It was some odd women instinct.  
  
"What do think it will be like?" Domon asked out of the blue. "Parenthood, I mean."  
  
"I don't know. We're just going to have to wait." I snuggled further into Domon as a chill shot up my spine. That always seemed to happen every now ant then.  
  
I knew I had at least a little experience since I've had to take car of Domon for all these years. Yet, I knew that no matter how much care Domon needed that a little baby would need a lot more. The thought of the greatly added responsibility swam around in my head, popping in and out of my thoughts. What would parenthood be like?  
  
END...finally  
  
Just when you thought that Students was over I come back a little under a year later with a very short epilogue. BUT! Now I'm coming back again! I'm going to rewrite Students with added chapter spanning over the rest of Rain's classes and Domon and Rain's date! I might, just might, add in their wedding too but it's very unlikely. Start looking for 'Students...again!' in the next month or so. Beware! I've been know to be slow on these things so I'm giving a month's time of leeway. I also have to get chapters out for Telling so I'm being nice to you G Gundam fans. THANK YOU! All the reviews I got on this short story amazed me. I hope rewriting Students will be enough thanks. 


End file.
